The Coffee Shoppe
by itstartedasawhisper
Summary: Anna takes shelter from a rain storm in a cute little coffee shoppe. When she sees a friendly, older man sitting alone, she feels the need to talk to him. He then tells her the story of how he met his love. But where is she, if he's all alone? Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?


**A/N: So here is my own little story of cute old couple! Klaine. I got the idea when I saw a picture that said "When I see an old person eating alone, I die inside." I kind of thought this was a cute little spin on it. **

**WARNING: Fluffy, meant to make all Klainers happy after 4.04. Also, no beta. All mistakes are my own fault. Please tell me if they're really distractingly bad.**

**SUMMARY: Anna takes shelter from a rain storm in a cute little coffee shoppe. When she sees a friendly, older man sitting alone, she feels the need to talk to him. He then tells her the story of how he met his wife. But where is she, if he's all alone? Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?**

The Coffee Shoppe

It was nine o'clock on a Saturday, but this isn't Piano Man. I had just gotten off from work and walked outside to brave a torrential down pour. My clothes were soaked to the bone and my briefcase was beginning to slip from my grasp by the time I dove into a little coffee shoppe about three blocks from my office.  
As I entered, I was glad to see the shoppe basically empty, aside from an older man sitting in a corner table for two. The man was dry, indicating he had been there awhile or he had an umbrella and a heavy duty trench coat hidden under the table. His hair was a slightly gelled back tangle of graying black curls, and his eyes were a warm amber color. He looked around his late fifties, early sixties. Around his neck, he sported a white bow tie with blue polka dots, which matched his blue cardigan. He looked like a character out of an old Gene Kelley movie.  
I went up and ordered my coffee from a blue eyed barista, still thinking about the man in the corner. He was all alone in a coffee shoppe with no one to talk to. It actually broke my heart to think that such a kind looking man would have no one to keep him company. Well then, I thought, I'll just have to change that.  
I paid for my coffee and made my way over to the man.  
"May I sit here?"  
"Certainly," the man said cheerfully.  
Before I could even move, the man pulled up a third chair and held it out for me to sit.  
"Uh, thank you, but you do realize that there was already another chair here, right?"  
"Yes, I do," was all the man said, cryptically.  
I didn't really have time to ponder that strange behavior, as he stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, my name's Blaine."  
"Nice to meet you, Blaine, my name is Anna."  
"Such a pretty name! I wanted to name my daughter Anna but that was shot down." His eyes widened dramatically. "Not that it's a bad name, we just went for a name with more meaning for both of us."  
"What name did you choose?"  
Blaine just smiled a smile that seemed to say, "Wouldn't you like to know."  
I decided to change the subject, seeing as I wasn't going to here his daughter's real name, nor the story behind it.  
"Blaine, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you here alone? Isn't your wife home? Or your daughter?"  
Blaine laughed at that.  
"No, my daughter is a way at college and my... wife is at work."  
I nodded my head, not really sure what to say next. Fortunately, Blaine had an idea.  
"Do you want to hear a story?"  
I was rather surprised. Blaine really was quite the random guy. Maybe he has Alzheimer's?  
"Uh, sure?"  
"Great! Once upon a time, not too long ago, there were two teenagers. One was short with curly hair and a love for singing loudly. The other was tall with sparkly blue eyes and a passion for the theatre.  
They met in high school, after the blue eyed teen transferred to the singer's school. They fell in love, after some embarrassing mistakes and the death of a bird. They were very happy together even after the blue eyed teen went back to his old school.  
But the singer couldn't be away from his love for long and transferred as well. They had some problems, namely another teen trying to steal the singer away from his blue eyes. But they always stayed together, working through everything together.  
Soon though, the blue eyed teen had to go away to college while the singer was still in high school. The singer learned what true heartbreak was that year. He couldn't call his love, or Skype for just the sound of his blue eyed love made his heart crack and his lungs contract.  
They went an entire year without actually talking, choosing instead to text and chat on Facebook. It was hard for both of them, and there were many nights they'd both lie awake thinking of the other.  
By the end of the year, the singer no longer sang as much. He would barely smile. At his graduation, the school asked him to sing 'Good Riddance' by Green Day. He complied and as he started to sing, he heard a gorgeous voice behind him, one that haunted his days and nights. He spun around and there, in the middle of the stage, was his blue eyed lover.  
They both started crying as they stared into each other's eyes. Their hearts swelled with love in that moment, though no words were said, they promised to never leave each other again. It was said in the way they clung to one another and stroked the other's hair and silently sobbed.  
The singer went to a college near his lover's and they lived together in a small studio apartment. They fought and yelled and words were shared that were never meant. They promised each other that they would never sleep angry at the other. And there were many sleepless nights because of that.

The two lover's worked through it and after eight years of loving each other endlessly, they were married. It was a beautiful wedding with many of their friends and family in attendance. They promised they would love each other until the end of time and then some. And they never looked back. They're still together to this day, and now they have two kids and a grandchild. The end."  
I was speechless. Where the hell had this story come from? Did he live it?  
"Blaine, that was a wonderful story but how-I mean is it- uh..."  
"It's my story, if that's what you're asking."  
"Oh! Wonderful! I take it you're the singer? You kept saying 'he' when you described him."  
"Yeah, I was the sad little singer."  
"So you and you're wife were high school sweethearts? That's so cute!"  
"Yeah, we were." Blaine started chuckling again as he started at something behind me. What was so funny?  
"You really do seem to love your wife, Blaine. She truly is a lucky woman."  
"She is," said a high, clear voice from behind me.  
I turned around expecting to see an older woman, thin from years on a stage with a blinding smile. What I saw instead was a tall man with a lithe body and flawless skin. He had a blinding smile and blue eyes. On his hand was a ring with a moon on it. I glanced back at Blaine to find that he had a ring with a sun on it. They looked like they fit together like puzzle pieces.  
I gasped.  
"You-and you're-and the rings-"  
The man behind me just laughed as I glanced back and forth between the two men.  
Blaine stood up and lightly kissed the blue eyed man on the lips. "Hi darling."  
"Don't you 'hi darling' me, Hummel! I've been waiting to close up since you started that story! I've had to sit here and listen to it again and again to the point where I could tell it by heart! I wanted to go home, curl up on my couch and cuddle with my husband while watching 'When Harry Met Sally'. But noooo, you had to go and regale strangers with the tale of how you met me!"  
Blaine just laughed as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. "I'm sorry I want to share my fairytale with the world, Mr. Hummel."  
Mr. Hummel just rolled his eyes affectionately. Then he glanced over his shoulder at me. "Sorry dearie but you're gonna have to go. I've gotta close up shoppe now."  
It was then I realized that he was wearing an apron that said 'Lizzie's' on the top left corner, right above the name tag that read 'Kurt.'  
"Aww but Kurtsie, it's raining! We can't send her out in the rain! She'll melt!" Blaine all but whined as he gave Kurt the most irresistible puppy dog face ever.  
"No Blaine. She's not that cat you found last year. Or that dog you rescued from the park your senior year of college. She is a human!"  
"But Kurtsie!" Blaine was definitely whining now. It was quite funny watching a full grown man whine and beg and use puppy dog eyes, effectively.  
Kurt turned to look at me and I saw in his eyes, he was breaking.  
"I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled.  
"Alright deary, how's this? I'll give you a long Alexander McQueen rain coat and an umbrella. And then a huge cup of warm hot cocoa. That way, you're safe from the rain and warmed from the cold and I can go cuddle up on my couch with a blanket and this guy." He pointed over at Blaine who was now running into the back, coming back with the coat and umbrella tucked under his arm and a thermos in his hands. He was smiling like he had just won the lottery.  
As he walked by, he kissed Kurt's cheek. "Thank you, love!"  
Kurt rolled his eyes as he threw his hands up in the air and started walking away.  
I opened my mouth to protest when Kurt, still walking away, yelled without looking back "Take it and don't worry about it! We've got more than enough, dearie."  
I turned back to Blaine. "How does he do that?"  
"I don't know. I've been married to him for thirty-five years and I still have no clue," he said as he watched Kurt go, a soft expression of awe and love on his face.  
Blaine walked me to the door and I kissed him on the cheek as I went to brave the still howling storm. Once I was out I looked over my shoulder to see that Kurt had come back without his apron on. Blaine turned on a radio and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. I watched as they danced to the music that only they could hear, the softest, most loving smiles painted on each of their faces. Blaine put two fingers under Kurt's chin and lifted Kurt's head up to his. Blaine craned his neck slightly to kiss the love of his life full on the lips. I smiled as Kurt pulled the shade down without breaking contact.  
I finally looked at the name of that cute little coffee shoppe and my smile grew wider. 'Lizzie's: Coffee Made With Love.'  
The lights turned off in the shoppe and I turned to continue my journey home. One thing was sure: I would most certainly be going back to Lizzie's the next day.

**A/N: So this turned out better than I expected, but still not as good as I would have liked. Still, I love getting reviews so please, click that little button. Go on. You know you want to. Hugs and butterfly kisses :D**


End file.
